Black Rose
by Wicked Black Rose
Summary: Black Roses, the only flower I can touch without it wilting in my hand. I was thirteen when I first saw the hooded man with the single black rose. But why would he come back five years later with another rose. Who are you? What am I?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my new story Black Rose. I don't know if I want to continue it. let me know what you think?**

* * *

I awoke to the rare sound of rain upon my window. It was reminder of what today was. In our town everyone called it the day of sorrow because this was the only day it rained throughout the whole year. For me it was called my birthday. I went to the window and stared in shock at not seeing the regular black rose outside on the sill. I sighed and went to get ready for the day.

A black rose, the only flower I can hold without it wilting upon my touch. Try explaining to a date when they give you flowers and they die instantly in your hands. Sort of a mood killer if you ask me. But five years ago on my thirteenth birthday I was in town and a man with a hood came up to me carrying one single black rose. He handed it to me and I stared in fear that something so beautiful would soon be dead in my hand. But it didn't wilt; it stayed pristine and beautiful in my grasp. I looked up at the man in shock and he merely smirked and walked away. I stared back and forth between the two, the rose and the back of the hooded man.

And since then there has been black roses on my windowsill every time on this very day. But the only odd thing was that the amount was decreasing. On my fourteenth I got five then fifteenth I got four and then sixteen there were three. And last year there were two so why was there not one today. It saddened me in someway. I had never told anyone about the man or the black roses. In truth I tended to avoid making any contact with anyone. The school already regards me as the quiet one and that didn't need to change. Not even today when I was turning eighteen.

I sighed and threw on a pair of jeans and a gray sweatshirt. I went downstairs to see Uncle Tim reading the paper drinking his coffee.

"Is that our little Rosebud?" Aunt Alice called from the kitchen.

"That it would be." Tim rose from his chair and engulfed me in a hug. "Happy Birthday kid." He smiled and motioned me to the plate with food.

"Kid? I'm pretty sure I'm an adult now?" I stuck out my tongue to prove my point.

"Oh extremely so." He smirked and sat back down as I sat across from him. Alice walked in and kissed my head.

"Morning." She smiled and sat next to her husband. They looked between each other and he reached for her hand.

"So what would you like to do today?" Alice said to me but looking at Tim.

"I believe its called school."

"Well if you really wanted you could skip today…" I lifted an eyebrow as I saw Tim's smile falter. What was going on here…? Tim never let me miss school not even if I had the flu or a fever.

"Well its just that your eighteen now and we thought maybe you'd like the day off or something…" Alice wouldn't make eye contact with me and I could tell her smile was forced.

"Its fine." I rose from my seat not feeling the slightest bit of hunger. I put the plate on the counter and reached for my bag. But Alice snagged it before I could.

"Please…Just spend the day with us please." For a second I thought I saw fear in her eyes but I couldn't imagine of what. I shook my head and she placed my bag back down.

"Alright, I don't know what's gotten into the two of you but if you really don't want me to I'm fine with it I guess."

"Thank you." She heaved a sigh in relief.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked sitting in the lounge room.

"Well it's your day why don't we do things you like to do. What about that bookstore over on Fifth Street? And we could go out to lunch? Just the three of us today." I felt excitement well up inside me. Maybe today would be fun. I nodded and they both smiled.

An hour later I sat on the floor in the bookstore sifting through a stack of books I couldn't choose from. I looked to the window too see Alice and Tim enjoying a cup of coffee at the café across the street. They handed me fifty bucks and said get whatever I wanted. I looked at all the books and decided that's what I wanted. I lifted my stack and carried it to the cashier.

"You again? You cant have already finished the ones from last week." The older woman smiled scanning the books.

"Yeah I did, I loved the ending of the one you suggested. I never would have thought it was the brother, he seemed like he really cared about her too." She smiled as her eyes lit up.

"I thought the same thing." She put the books in the bag and I paid. I said goodbye and headed out the door with a smile but that soon fell as I looked across the street to the empty table. I jogged across the street pulling my hood up and looking around.

"Alice? Tim?" I called out but no one answered. Where were they? They're coffees were gone; it was like they were never at this table at all. I was only out of sight for five minutes. Not even…where were they. I looked back and forth down the street but to no avail. They were not here. I began to panic and ran in the direction of where the car was. I froze with fear at the sight of no car. I pulled out my phone and called Alice. It rang and rang until I heard her familiar ringtone. I followed the sound pulling my phone away from my ear. There in the trashcan lay both of their cell phones.

"What?" I gasped and began to dial the police. Maybe they were taken…maybe someone has them hostage. Maybe they're… every terrible scenario ran through my head as I felt tears trying to push through.

"Police, what's your emergency?"

"Yes hi…" I stopped talking as I noticed a familiar hooded figure walking in my direction carrying one single black rose. My phone began to drop from my hand as I heard the woman on the phone asking if I was still there. He smirked as he got closer and I felt fear shooting up my spine. I tried to move but I couldn't control my legs.

"Hello Amy, it would seem you forgot something…" he held out the rose to me and my eyes darted back and forth trying to memorize his facial features and trying to look away from the beautiful rose. Before I could do anything I had already reached out for the rose uncontrollable. He smiled darkly and I knew something was wrong. Where were Alice and Tim? And who was this man? And why the black rose?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. thank you to those who told me to keep writing it. I hope it lives up to your expectations. If you have any ideas or requests. message or review **

* * *

"Do you remember me?" He asked cocking his head to the side. I couldn't open my lips to even make a noise; I merely nodded my head. "That's good, I am terribly sorry for not leaving you a rose this morning but it would seem the creatures you live with intercepted me…how rude don't you think?"

"Alice…Tim…" I whispered.

"Aw yes they have names…"

"What did you do…?" Finding my voice I could feel fear and anger filling my body.

"Me? I did nothing of any sort. I am merely here to retrieve you…"

"What…" I stepped back, retrieve me? Was he going to take me? "Stay away from me!" I yelled as I turned and began to run away. But apparently I was not fast enough. He appeared in front of me making me skid to a stop. How had he moved so fast! My mind was reeling and I didn't know what to do. He reached down and grabbed my arm. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I looked around to see no one was around. Why wasn't anyone here! Why wasn't this crowded street filled with people to save me! I tried to fight against his hold but he was too strong and I realized this might be the end of me. He pulled me back into the dark of the alley, and with ever step I felt the rain mixing with my tears of despair.

"If I let you go do you promise not to run?" I heard sincerity in his voice but I know it was all lies but I thought carefully. I let myself go limp to show my surrender. If I ran he would catch me and potentially hurt me wouldn't he? I just had to think…there was no one around so there was no point in yelling and if he got mad he could hit me. I flinched at the thought. He let go of me and stepped away so he could see my face again.

"Who are you…"

"My name is Damien." I nodded and looked down to the rose I still clenched in my fingers. Even in the scuffle its petals stayed in perfect condition. I lifted it and stared at it warmly.

"Black roses?" I whispered. "Death…are you going to kill me?" I looked at him and into a pair of the blackest eyes I had ever seen. This truly was my death. The devil had come for me and I would find death. He sighed and shook his head.

"Rebirth."

"What?"

"They also symbolize rebirth." It was as if I didn't understand his words. Black roses had symbolized death when I looked it up.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You must be rejuvenated…"

"I…" What does one say to that? I stepped away again. Was he a priest of some sort and planned on killing me for reincarnation! No that was silly! "What are you…?" Before I realized what I was saying it was already out of my lips.

"What are we…?" it was my turn to cock my head. "We are vampires." I looked at him for a second until I burst out laughing. All of a sudden I wasn't so scared.

"Vampires? Who put you up to this? Tim?" I laughed harder. "Wow they almost got me. I thought you were some kidnapper. Alice! Tim! Come out!" I looked around the alley and waited for Alice to come out with a camera smiling at their little prank. Saying you got us Amy. Happy birthday! But no one came. My laughter soon faltered as I looked back to the man who stayed staring at me confused.

"The creatures? They had nothing to do with this…"

"Why do you keep calling them creatures? And I am not a vampire." He sighed and leaned back against the bricks.

"They are dhampir's." he growled out in disgust. I knew the stories…a dhampir was the child of a human and a vampire. "And you are a vampire."

"You can't expect me to believe you."

"Your right… I'll just have to prove it to you."

"Where are Alice and Tim?" I was sick of this silly game. I just wanted to go home with my aunt and uncle. "My parents died…vampires are immortal." I found myself mumbling.

"You don't really believe that story do you? These people are not your family. The Dhampir's were put in place to look after you. And your parent's death was just a story to cover why you lived with them."

"What are you talking…" before I could finish he disappeared. I looked back in forth of the alley. Afraid he would appear right in front of me and hurt me. I chose this moment to run. I ran out of the alley and began to scream for anyone.

"Help me!" I screamed at the highest level I could possible yell. I caught sight of the bookstore and ran across the street to it. I threw open the door and the woman looked up shocked.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright!"

"Help me! This man is trying to take me!" I ran to her and she pulled me into her arms.

"Where are your aunt and uncle?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm going to call the police." She went into the back room and began to dial on the phone. I stepped back and looked toward the window. The rain had gotten a lot stronger and it was impossible to see across the street. I prayed he wasn't waiting outside the door. I listened but never heard the woman begin to speak.

"Hello?" I whispered cautiously going in the direction she had gone. I stared in horror as I watched the man with fangs dug into the woman's throat. I shrieked and covered my mouth in fear. I fell to my knees and tears poured down my cheeks. I watched as the trickle of her blood ran down her neck where it didn't make it into his mouth. His eyes looked up to me but he didn't take his mouth away. I listened as he moaned in pleasure and dropped the woman. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked to me.

"Now do you believe me?" he stepped toward me and I tried to crawl away.

"Don't touch me!"

"I told you not to run…" he said with a smirk as he stood over me. "She's dead because you didn't listen." My eyes darted over to the limp pale woman. I looked up at the man with my eyes blurring from the tears. I was going to die. I was going to be killed by a vampire…

"Stop running…we've waited long enough." His words were no longer processing. I was going over everything that had happened. All my questions would go unanswered. Alice and Tim? Dhampir? The supposed car accident my parents died in when I was a baby? Untrue? All untrue. The vampire in front of me that was true. The dead body across from me that was real.

"I'm going to die…" I whispered then looked back up at the man.

"Not if I can help it." He reached down and lifted me by my elbow. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take you home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed. your comments have lightened my days and helped to keep me writing. I hope this chapter is to your liking and please review or message if you have any requests. I'll keep writing for you guys. Thank you. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

I looked up at the man and thought maybe by home he meant hell? Oh great that was on my to do list today! I shook my head but no matter how much I tried to move my legs they wouldn't budge.

"It would seem we'll have to do this my way. I tried the easy approach." He turned me around and I felt him pull my wrist together.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" I yelled and tried to pull my arms away. I felt him tie them together with what seemed like rope. I had to get away from him. If I was going to die I wasn't going to die willing. I would fight…I peeked behind me to see him concentrating on tying the knot. I scrunched my toes feeling control of my legs. And in that instant I kicked my heel up so it made contact with his 'package.' I heard him groan and hunch over a bit giving me enough time to pull away and turn to shove him to the ground with my shoulder. I turned toward the door not daring to look back at the dead book lady.

I was almost to the door when I felt the hand go around my neck. I opened my eyes to see him glaring up at me as he lifted me off the ground. His eyes had a red tint to them and I knew I had really pissed him off now. Better a swift death than a prolonged one.

"Enough!" he growled barring his fangs at me. I recoiled and tried to look away but his gaze had me locked. "You will stop fighting and you will sit quietly!" I couldn't look away and it was as if his words were becoming my own. He sighed and released me so I fell to my knees. I will stop fighting…I found myself thinking. What's happening to me? He bent down on one knee. I looked up to meet his eyes again and it seemed like they had calmed down. Oh no…a prolonged death it is. "I didn't want to have to force you but you gave me no choice. I'm not going to hurt you, please understand that." I felt tears begin to trickle down my face. I had so many questions… "Sleep for now, when you wake I'll explain everything. I promise…" his eyes seemed sad and sincere so I didn't fight it when I felt a sudden tiredness take over my body.

"Amy! Time for breakfast!" I awoke gasping for air and as I looked around my room I noticed that everything was normal. Was that all a dream? I got out of the bed and looked out the window. It was raining, but the day was over wasn't it? I skipped getting dressed and ran down the stairs wearing my spaghetti straps and cotton shorts. I froze in the doorway and stared in horror at the sight. There sat Tim and Alice both drinking from an arm from the book lady. I screamed and backed away.

"Don't be afraid Amy…join us, she's delicious!" Tim moaned sinking his fangs deeper.

I shot out of the bed gasping. I felt sweat rolling down my spine and my hair wet from fear. The room was dark but I could tell it wasn't mine.

"You're awake…" I flinched and looked to the corner where the man, Damien, sat with a book in his lap.

"You…"

"Me." He smirked and rose to his feet stretching out his arms. "You seemed to be having quite a nice dream. Anything good?" He winked and I recoiled at his words. I tried to pull myself out of the bed when I noticed the chain tied to my ankle.

"What the hell?" I tugged on it but it only hurt to move it.

"I had to leave for a little bit and I was worried you would wake up. But you were out pretty good." I looked around the room as my eyes began to focus. I was in a deep red room with a fireplace across from the bed. Around it sat two sofas and a loveseat where he had just been lounging. I looked to the window but noticed it had black out curtains.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe."

"Where?" I looked back to him and noticed he was undoing the chain on my ankle.

"Another time. Now come on. There's some people that I think you should meet before we go." I rubbed my ankle that was raw from the chain. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and that's when I noticed my clothes. I wasn't wearing my jeans and sweatshirt.

"Where are my clothes!" I shrieked at him and pulled at the black night gown. He gave me a stern look and I knew it wasn't up for discussion. At this moment he was my only way out of here. I followed after him slowly as he led me through candle lit hallways and passed doors I longingly wished to open. He stopped out front of a large wooden door and pushed it open. Inside was what looked like a dinning area, four kids around my age or older were spread around. One boy was sitting on the table and another by the fireplace. The other two girls were sitting at the table staring at us. I stood nervously behind Damien. But he merely glanced back at me, smirked and walked toward the sofa near the fireplace. I flinched as the door closed behind me.

What was I to say? Hi, this man just kidnapped me, so if any of you are human can you help me get out of here?

"Um, I believe introductions are in order…" A petite brunette skipped up to me and held out her hand. "I'm Ella; it's nice to meet you. Sorry for the extremes but Damien is very thorough at his job." She laughed and squeezed my hand. The other girl came up and pulled me into a hug. I shivered at her cold yet warm touch.

"I'm Sara. I'm so glad you're here." The tall blonde said excitedly.

"Trevor." The guy at the table waved. "And that over there is Spencer." I looked to the fireplace and the boy didn't even look up.

"What is this place?" I whispered to the girls. They both gave each other a look then turned to glare at Damien.

"Have you told her nothing?!" Ella growled and fell into a seat at the table.

"It was hard getting her."

"She's small I'm sure it wasn't too hard." Trevor laughed.

"She liked to run." Damien looked at me curiously and I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Well it would seem we have some explaining to do. Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Sara motioned to a seat. I cautiously took the seat across from them closer to Damien.

"Please don't be afraid, we're like you." Ella smiled warmly but what did that even mean. Like me?

"Like me?" I heard myself asking.

"She doesn't believe me…" Damien fell back on the sofa groaning. Ella looked to him and sighed.

"Can you blame her? What were you raised by?" She looked to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Um what?" I asked.

"Dhampir." Damien answered.

"Hm, that must have sucked. I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" I was beyond confused. My life was great up until this point.

"Well I mean. Dhampir's hate us…" I cocked my head to the side.

"Okay, back up a couple steps Ella. She looks completely lost." Trevor smiled and got up off the table. He walked up to Damien and handed him a glass. I flinched when I realized what it was. Before I knew what I was doing I snatched the glass away from him and threw it in the fire.

"What the…" Trevor stared in shock and Damien glared at me.

"You killed a woman for a drink. You don't need anymore." I growled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You did what?!" Sara gasped.

"Stop being so dramatic." Spencer mumbled and turned to look at me as if just realizing I had gotten there. His eyes weren't black like Damien's; they were a clear blue almost white. I felt myself become weak in the knees and something pulling from inside me.

"Spencer!" Damien growled flashing in front of me in an instant. He grabbed me right as my legs gave out and pulled me to the sofa to sit us both down. He pulled my face toward his and looked in both of my eyes worriedly.

"Sorry…" Spencer mumbled and looked back at the fire.

"Are you alright?" I tried to focus my vision. This would be a perfect time to see if his eyes had a different color in them. Yet I couldn't focus.

"I don't feel…right…"

"Sorry. I guess I should have thought of that." He smiled nervously and looked away. Why was he acting like that and yet I didn't want him to let go of me. And then it was all clear again. He was a vampire… I rose to my feet unsteadily and walked back to the table where the two girls sat. He looked up shocked then smirked. Whatever was going through his mind I didn't want to know.

"Continue…" I mumbled and stared at the two girls. I could feel his gaze on me but I wouldn't look at him. "You said you were like me? What does that mean…?"

"We're vampires, just like you."

"I'm not a vampire…"

"Well…yes you are. The vampire part of your being has been suppressed for your own protection."

"What?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to word this…" Ella rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Some of us are sent into the human world to keep us safe. I was sent when I was ten to live with Dhampir's." Sara began. "Our kind believes the young are the hope of the future and in this day and age it is sometimes not safe for us to grow up here. Thus they put us under protection."

"Under protection?"

"They have us live usually with Dhampir's that are controlled by the council. Or sometimes even human families but that's a lot harder to deal with."

"You said the Dhampir hate us?" I whispered thinking of Alice and Tim and how they had always taken good care of me.

"Well yes, pure bloods are far more powerful and thus can control them. They don't like to be controlled…" Ella explained.

"Alice and Tim…they cared for me."

"I'm sure they did, it's just now that you're with us. Their job is complete."

"What does that mean?"

"They are no longer needed…" Ella cocked her head to the side as if it was obvious.

"Needed? I need them! They are my family!" I felt anger well up inside me.

"Oh…No…Amy they are not your family. In a way they could be your surrogate family but we are your family. You belong with the pure bloods." I felt something pressing against my thoughts and I tried to push it away but I felt myself calming down. I pushed at my forehead and groaned as I looked up at Damien.

"Stop it!" I growled as Ella and Sara looked between each other.

"Amy, please understand. We only want what's best for you."

"Best for me? I was doing just fine till he showed up!" I pointed at Damien. I could still feel the calming effects and slowly relaxed. "Are they vampires?" I looked at Trevor who was hovering over Spencer.

"Yes…" Sara replied hesitantly.

"They are what we call Guardians…" Ella finished looking at the two boys.

"Guardians?"

"Yes, they're job is to keep us safe. But they are vampires like us just more of soldiers."

"They are also the ones that came and found us." Sara said happily smiling at Spencer. Then it hit me.

"Damien…" I looked to him confused. He nodded his head and leaned his back against the sofa.

"Damien is a tad different. He is a very rare Guardian that we call Birth guardians…"

"What is that?"

"Some of our kind are born with Guardians and some of us are assigned. For Ella and me we were assigned. For you…you were born."

"Why me?"

"We don't know for sure. But that's the reason he can calm you like he was doing and the other sort of things I guess." Ella looked at Damien longingly. And for some odd reason that didn't sit well in my stomach.

"He killed a woman…he drained her…" I said sickened. "Is that what we do…"

"No, we don't have to kill. We have blood supplements and blood banks."

"All the myths are they true?"

"Some are some aren't. We can go into the sunlight we just don't enjoy it. We can't change forms and we can't fly. However we do have enhanced abilities and some of us even have extra abilities. Like what you witnessed with Spencer, he was able to take your energy just by looking at you."

"Oh…" that's why I didn't feel well. Then a question appeared in my mind. I looked to Damien this time.

"The roses?"

"Yes why did you use those?" Trevor asked looking up joining the conversation.

"The council told me to…" I looked down at my hands wishing I had one right now.

"Another?" I looked up shocked to see Damien holding one in his hand smiling. "Just like all those years ago."

"I thought I only got one today." He smirked and sat on the table next to me with his body facing mine. I looked down at the rose and felt a warmness spreading throughout my body. Just from this one rose I felt better.

"The council?" I asked.

"Yes, that's where we will be heading after this." Damien voiced and I noticed a crinkle in his forehead.

"The council will be able to tell you what pureblood family you belong to. Since you were put into hiding at such a young age they are unaware for sure. And also they will help you for the transition." Ella nodded happily and I flinched.

"Transition?" I looked up at Damien in fear but he wouldn't look at me.

"Yes, the awakening of your vampire side…" Sara mumbled and I felt the blood drain from my face. For some reason I was able to talk and hear all this but now the actual thought that I was a vampire terrified me. What was I doing! Sitting here as if everything was normal. None of this could be true. But it had to be hadn't it? I watched as Damien drained a woman, and he moved at such impossible speeds. It had to be true and yet how could I be anything like these creatures…these beautifully pristine creatures…a lot like a black rose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry its taken so long! My life's been really hectic at the moment but I am going to make time at night to type and publish new chapters! Thank you all so much for reviewing and following this story! I hope it meets your expectations. If you have any requests or anything please message or review. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story!**

* * *

I stood staring in the mirror at the girl dressed in a long flowing black dress.

"Do I have to wear this?" I turned back to Damien who leaned against the doorway tugging at his collar.

"Yeah, it's a formal occasion."

"Oh…" I looked down at my silk covered palms and wondered if this is how my day was supposed to go.

"Still waiting to wake up?" I looked up shocked to see Damien had moved up behind me. He placed a black rose behind my ear and smiled at his handy work.

"Do flowers always die when we touch them?" I asked nudging the black pedals.

"Not for all, the late queen used to have a green house that she would tend to in the night."

"I see…"

"Are you afraid?" I locked eyes with him in the mirror.

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your pulse, your breathing, and you keep tugging on your hair." I froze noticing I was doing that right now.

"Will I be just like you?" I whispered letting my hands drop.

"Not as good looking of course." He winked and walked to the door. "Are you ready?" I turned to face him, why was this happening? Why couldn't I have just left the bookstore and went out to lunch with Tim and Alice. Instead of them disappearing and being picked up by this vampire who apparently was a guardian. Which I still didn't understand. And why was I sent into the human world. Did my real parents not want me or was I in danger? And why would I be in danger? What was there to be afraid of? Were vampires not the only supernatural creatures here? I felt dizzy with all the questions whirling through my mind.

"Relax. You're over thinking everything." He put my hand on his elbow and led me out the door.

"Can you blame me?" I glared up at him.

"It'll all seem more real after the transition…"

"What if I'm not who you think I am?" his eyes widened and he looked down at me.

"You are who I know you are." Something in his eyes forced me to not look away. But how could he know who I was when apparently I didn't even know. My shoulders went limp. What if all this was real and everything I knew was a lie? What then…

"What will happen after the transition?"

"Well once they inform us on who your family is we will most likely go to live with your family."

"And you can just do that?"

"Do what?" he raised an eyebrow confused.

"Leave everything you have here all to go with me?" he laughed.

"I have nothing here, all I have is you." I blushed and looked away. Why did he have to say something like that? So serious and sincere yet it had to be untrue. He led me down a different hallway that seemed to be getting bigger as we went farther. At the end of the hall I stood out front the large wooden door with Damien close beside me.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…" He pushed opened the doors and I covered my eyes as the light from the room basked into the dark hall.

A line of thrones were placed around the room with men sitting in each. There were eleven and behind each chair stood one guard dressed in the similar black uniform as Damien. He led me by the elbow forward closer to the men.

"Hello Amy, my name is Adrian." The man in the center rose to his feet and reached out a hand. I looked to Damien first but he seemed to be eyeing the man. I reached forward and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Likewise, we've been looking forward to your arrival for quite some time." I nodded, unsure of what they wanted from me. "We are the council of eleven and we are here to help you to awaken your vampire side as well as announce your birth family." I nodded again leaning an inch away from the man.

"She seems apprehensive…Maybe she is not ready."

"Quiet Sebastian!" Adrian growled and turned to the man sitting to his left. "She is ready."

"I agree, I don't think I'm ready." I stammered and felt Damien tighten his grip on my wrist. Sebastian smirked while Adrian stared shocked. He seemed lost of words as he walked back to his seat.

"Why do you not think your ready?" A new voice whispered from behind me. I turned to see a man with silver hair staring at me curiously.

"This is all still very weird for me to understand and I'm not sure if I'm dreaming all of this."

"Yet you stand before us with no fear?" the man motioned his hand and Damien stepped away. The man began to circle around me watching carefully. But something in his gaze felt sinister.

"I never said I wasn't afraid…"

"So you are afraid?" he whispered more to himself as I nodded. "But the real question is of what?" he raised his gaze to me and stepped forward grabbing my wrist. I tried to yank it away but even for an older man he had incredible strength. He smiled and fear shot through me as he pulled a knife out. I tried to pull away but he held tight. The knife sliced against my wrist and I watched as the blood fell into the cracks on the ground. He stepped away and I held tightly to my bleeding wound. I turned hoping to run but then I saw that the blood was moving through the crevices of a symbol. As each end of blood met the symbol glowed and a light shot from the ground. I gasped and couldn't see the people. The light was engulfing me.

"Help!" I screamed and I looked down to see the light begin to glow from my body. My skin was glowing and I watched shocked as my wound sealed itself right before my eyes. What was happening! I shielded my eyes from the light and I could feel something pulling inside. If felt like there was a magnet inside my chest and this symbol was trying to pull it out. I cried out and fell to my knees in pain. I watched as my blood in the crevices changed from red to black and saw in horror as a line of blood moved in the form of a snake and ran itself up my body. I felt its cold dark texture as it wrapped from my hip bone up my side and attached right below my collar bone. Another sliver ran up my body and connected the same way. I felt tears falling down my face but as I reached up and touched the tears I saw that they were not clear they were also black. I screamed and felt my body sag forward and the black rose fell to the ground next to my cheek. Still pristine as I am coated in darkness and begin to die.

I smell rust…yet I can't open my eyes. My body stings…yet I can't move at all. What's happening? I hear voices and try and listen but can't seem to focus in but then I felt a cold hold on my forehead and I felt life flow back into me. My eyes flew open to lock with a pair of clear blue vacant eyes.

"You are awake…" he smiled happily but I can still hear the angry voices around.

"What's going on?" I whisper as he helps me to sit up.

"Your seal…" he mumbles and motions to the symbol around me. Of course I don't know what it means but judging by the looks it's not good.

"I knew it was you from the moment you walked in here. You looked just like your mother…" the man muttered fondly and picked up the fallen rose.

"What does it mean?"

"It means our future, the symbol of the Night Rose. The blood of the pure." I cocked my head to the side.

"What?"

"Blood of the late king and queen…" Adrian growled eyeing me. I sat stock still next to the man unaware what to say.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! ****Love you all!**

**Review! **


End file.
